


Her last Dance

by BlackAngel27



Category: Ballerina | Leap! (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngel27/pseuds/BlackAngel27
Summary: The Story of Odettes last Dance on stage.





	Her last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This one is the first story I ever upload which is not beta read so please dont be that harsh and its just a quick work I did to come back to the English Language

The soft notes of the Final Waltz and the Apotheosiswere, the final dances of the nutcracker, were flying through the hall of the Opera of Paris. All seats were booked up but even though all the people were quiet and were staring at the stage where the younger girls were dancing. 

Just two more tacts and it would be their last act for this evening. "Ready?" Louis asked her in a low voice while he was stroking a strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen out of her bun. "Always" she whispered back with a smile, it was the truth, she was always ready to dance at every place. "Then lets set Paris on Fire" and with that, he took her hand and they both went on the stage. 

Odette could feel every single note of the lovely melodies rushing through her mind and her heart. The only thing she ever wanted was dancing. She just wanted to feel the music and she got the best Partner she could ever imagine for this, Louis Merante. She felt like he was the only one who really understands what dancing meant for her. She was thankful that she was able to trust him with her life.

She had forgotten that the spotlight was shining on her and the people are starring at her graceful moves. The only thing she noticed was Merante's hands on her waist. to stabilize her while she was flying through the air and he helped her to land slowly back on the ground and the soft notes that reached her ears. 

She danced a few more steps until Louis released her waist and she danced alone in the middle of the stage. Merante stepped back to the other dances that stand around Odette in a semicircle. He couldn´t take his gaze away from his beautiful Dance Partner. 

A few of the younger girls smiled at him with a knowing view, they all say that he and Odette would make a pretty couple. Odette always shook her head and said "Sure we would" with an amused smile. What his beautiful Ballerina didn´t know was that he has fallen for her a long time ago. 

He sighed but he smelled something while he was taking his breath.   
Smoke.   
Abruptly his heart started to race, from where does this smell come? He was not the only one who smelled the smoke, the younger girls looked at him with a scared view.   
Before Merante could open his mouth to clam the girls down a scream from the audience reached them. "Fire!" 

Suddenly Odette heard a scream. She awoke from her Trance, she stood in the middle of the stage, her arms still lifted from her last move and she looked at the audience. The people were rushing out of the hall and she smelled...smoke. She couldn´t move, her thoughts were rushing but her muscles weren´t listening to her thoughts. 

Merante shouted at the younger dancers to leave the stage immediately. He thought that Odette had left the stage over the side of the audience. So he rushed a few steps with the younger children but stopped when he heard a crack behind him. He spun around and saw one of the stringers dropping from the ceiling, flames tingling high. Between the flames, he saw her. 

Her skin was reflecting the golden flames and set her in a pretty light. He wanted to scream at her, she should move, she should run she should leave but no word escaped his dry lips, just a dumb "Odette". Before he finished this word there was another crack. Right above his princess. 

He was dashing towards his partner but before he could make a few steps another part of the ceiling crashed towards the ground.  
Silence.  
There was no sound for the next to seconds.   
There was just one sound that echoed through his head, Odettes last scream.   
"Louis!" 

Odette felt the heat of the flames, burning next to her body. She heard the rustle of the flames, just a few inches away. She couldn´t move, the whole weighing of the ceiling was laying on her, her lungs filled with the ashes of the burnt wood. She just brought one last word over her lips "Louis" with that her eyes closed and she passed out, the flames slowly moving towards her. 

Merante wasn´t able to go to Odette. The flames from the ceiling part were blocking his way and Merante was not able to do anything. He just saw how the fires were slowly burning through the ceiling part under which Odette was laying. He couldn´t move, his muscles were dead and his thoughts were empty, he just stood there and stared at his unconscious partner under the burning wood, he could see her face through the smoke. 

It felt like an eternity until the first firefighters arrived. They pulled Louis out of the building and sat him on a small bench on the side of the street and then he had to wait. They had given him a blanket and a young nurse had given him a glass of water. His gaze wandered over the place in front of the Opera, he saw the younger girls. They were all together and were babbling with each other in shocked, high pitched voices. He lifted his gaze for a short moment in which he noticed the smoke that was rising up from the building. Everyone was there except...his heart hurt.  
Odette, she still was missing but he knew where she was, the firefighters must have seen her through the flames, it was his only hope. 

It took the men another eternity to came out of the building, one of them got something white thrown over his shoulder.   
This dress, Odette.   
He stood up and rushed towards them "How is she doing?" This were the first words he had spoken in a while and he felt how dry is throat had become.  
"She is alive," the man said without another gaze and lay Odette on a stretcher. Immediately a young doctor runs towards them and observed Odettes injuries. Louis had taken the hand of his partner that lay under a layer of ashes. "She will survive but I can already tell you that she will never dance again," the doctor said while he injected some medicine in her dry skin, he looked at the burnt flash and sighed, the most injured part was her leg. 

Louis stopped. The only thing Odette ever wanted to do is dancing... this message will kill her. She will break through this and it made Louis Heartbreak. He followed Odette in the ambulance and took one last gaze at the Opera from which the smoke was dancing through the blue sky of Paris. 

He would never leave her side again. Not after this day. He would always look after her, until the end.


End file.
